Come With Me
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: After over a year of secret meetings, Astrid decides to join Hiccup in exile, but things don't go as planned...(movieverse au)
1. The request

The thrash of wings caught Astrid's attention, and she spun around to see a dark shadow landing close by. She couldn't contain the smile on her face as she dashed up to him. Sharpshot had finally found him; Hiccup had come.

Hiccup barely dismounted Toothless when she threw her arms around his neck. Astrid caught herself and drew back, remembering the worry she'd gone through not receiving word from him for an entire month. A long, agonizing month of worry. She balled her fist, slamming it into Hiccup's shoulder.

"Where have you been?" When Hiccup didn't answer right away, she punched his other shoulder.

"If you'd stop hitting me, I can explain!" Hiccup managed to get out before she reared back to smack him again. He nursed his aching shoulders over a brief moment before straightening back up to full height. How he'd grown since he'd left Berk. Over two inches taller than her. Astrid never would have believed she'd have to look up to meet his eyes.

Astrid waited anxiously for this stellar excuse he was about to lay on her. It better be a good one, or she'd feel incline to aim for the gut this time.

The firelight from the torch in the ground danced on Hiccup's face as a brilliant smile broke out. "I found my mother. Well, she actually found me," he clasped her forearms, "Astrid, my mother is alive!"

His words sounded outrageous, but his joy was real. "But your mother was taken by a dragon. How is this possible?"

"Taken, yes, but not killed. Far from it."

"That's where you've been? With her all these weeks?"

Hiccup nodded, his smile still splitting his face. This new development was hard to wrap her mind around. What if this person who claimed to be his mother was a fake? If it really was her, what kind of person is she after being gone for 15 years?

"She lives in a dragon sanctuary with all these species of dragons we've never even seen before. It's the most amazing place I've ever seen!"

Astrid was pulled from her ponderings as Hiccup grasped her hands. She looked at his beaming face, the claim of his long-lost mother becoming very real the longer she mulled over it.

They fell silent for a moment before- "Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me, Astrid." Hiccup let go of her hands and stepped back to rest a hand on Toothless' head. "Let's hop on Toothless and leave Berk behind and start a life together."

This wasn't the first time this offer was brought to the table. Right before the Chief had exiled his only son, Astrid offered to leave with him. Hiccup insisted she stay on Berk; she had a good life there. It was bad enough he'd been exiled for befriending a dragon; he couldn't bear to uproot her from everything she knew.

Hiccup could leave Berk, but he couldn't leave her. With every secret meeting and Terror Mail letter, it became harder to be apart from each other. One day they would be caught. One day the secret meetings would end. One day they would be separated forever.

Astrid was pulled from her thoughts once more, but this time by lips capturing hers. The small, awkward boy who exited Berk on a dragon had become a confident young man in such a short span of time. Hiccup poured out all his emotions in this kiss, making up for all the time they'd been apart. He let go, just barely, and whispered on her lips, "Come with me."

All Astrid could hear was the pounding of her heart. This was happening. All the daydreams she had about this moment, when she'd be whisked away on dragonback to places unknown with the boy she chose to share her life with. The three of them against the world. This was that moment.

The consequences of this decision would impact the rest of her life. Running away with an exile meant she could never return to Berk again, never return to see her family, her homeland. Once her feet left the island, she would be an exile as well. There was no turning back.

Astrid met his lips this time, the forbidden kiss sealing her fate.


	2. The Kill Ring

" _You're friends with a dragon?!" Astrid's shock tore through the cove. Tremors wracked her body, coursing all the way to the tips of her fingers. This wasn't just any dragon either. This was a Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death. How could someone as vulnerable and small as Hiccup befriend such a dangerous beast?_

 _Astrid, slowly with extreme caution, began to crouch down to retrieve the dagger from her boot. Her mind screamed, and her hand inched for the weight of a weapon._

 _The dragon spied her suspicious movement and growled, baring its sharp teeth at her. Astrid's breath huffed out ragged in her ears as she halted her action._

 _Hiccup was the only calm one among the three of them. He held the dragon's neck, not forcibly or with restrain, and the dragon stayed put as if Hiccup had mind control to keep him at bay. But that would be impossible. Hiccup didn't have those types of powers._

 _Hiccup stepped forward, keeping a hand on the dragon's nose and reaching out with the other for Astrid to take. "Just trust me, okay?" He glanced back at the dragon as it growled again. "The both of you," he directed at the dragon, and to Astrid's amazement, the beast calmed and straightened from his defensive position._

 _Astrid stared at Hiccup's hand that awaited hers. How could he ask her to do such an absurd thing as pet a dragon? Every ounce of her was screaming to run away – out of fear or duty, she wasn't sure which. But Astrid remained frozen as Hiccup leaned closer to take her wrist, a whisper deep inside her telling her to trust him._

 _Without flinching, she allowed him to take her by the wrist and hold her hand out as an offering to the dragon. The Night Fury blew warm breath onto the palm of Astrid's hand as it drifted closer. Hiccup's palm never left the back of hers, his touch soothing even the most wrecked of nerves._

 _Astrid turned her face and closed her eyes as the heated, scaly skin of the dragon pressed onto her palm. She heard Hiccup let out a little relieved laugh that gave her the courage to open her eyes. The dragon pulled away after a moment and sat back on its haunches to watch her curiously through it's wide, green eyes._

" _Astrid. Toothless," Hiccup said, gesturing between them, "Toothless. Astrid."_

* * *

Toothless touched down along the sandy shore of the far-side of Berk, the cover of night still upon them. The short flight was never enough to quench the need for each other, but soon they'd ride off together into the sunrise and never have to say good-bye again.

Astrid reluctantly unwound her arms from around Hiccup's waist, resting her forehead one last time on his back. She'd see him come daybreak, but separation was always difficult, especially after so many weeks of him being away.

Astrid wondered sometimes how she fell for Hiccup Haddock the way she did. Maybe it was during the moments he was teaching her to trust a dragon – a feat that had never been accomplished in all of Vikings' known history. Maybe it was the time she spent with him in the smithy to satisfy the unbeknownst pull he'd grown to have on her. Maybe it was when he stood unmoved in front of the entire village of Berk, defending his friend that was the enemy in everyone else's eyes.

The accidental destructive brat of the Chief had spun a one-eighty in the short period he'd secretly spent with Toothless during the weeks while training in the arena. Hiccup protected Toothless with an unyielding strength that she never thought he could possess and with a purpose that Astrid could stand behind.

The torch light had burned down while they were out during the flight. Hiccup asked Toothless to light it back up after they had dismounted from him.

"Meet me here at the break of dawn," Hiccup confirmed.

Astrid nodded. "I'll be here."

Hiccup's excitement was written all over his face. "I can't believe you're coming with me. We can start a life together. You, me, and Toothless."

Astrid laughed at his enthusiasm, her own happiness bubbling over. A year and a half ago, if anyone would have told her she'd be running away with Hiccup to start a life together, she would have slammed her axe handle into their gut and called them crazy. But Astrid figured she was the crazy one for falling in love with such reckless abandon.

At 17, it was a lot to take in, but it was the path that she chose, and she'd accept their life wherever it may take them.

"Don't go disappearing for a month again!" Astrid reprimanded playfully, poking his chest.

Hiccup's hands shot up in defense. "I'm not, I promise." He laughed, snagging her waist and drawing her close. "I'll be waiting right here when you get back."

He would be. Knowing Hiccup, he wouldn't leave until she returned.

Astrid pressed a kiss to his cheek and scratched Toothless under the chin. With one last glance at Hiccup, she grabbed up the torch and hastened back to the village to gather some belongings. There was one last thing she needed to take care of; something she should have done a long time ago.

* * *

The path to the arena was a well-trodden one, and Astrid could navigate it with only the moon to light her way. Peering around for any watchful eyes that may have spotted her, she lightly treaded through the arena opening - a small sack slung over her shoulder.

Astrid jogged across the arena floor to the cages where the captive dragons were kept. This particular group of dragons had been kept there longer than any others. Gobber liked their spunk and thought they were still good training dragon for new recruits. They were kept alive and Astrid was thankful for that. She needed to make an amends with these dragons; to right the wrong they had befallen on them.

Astrid peeked in the first cage to find the Gronckle snoring in it's sleep. The cage door creaked as she opened it, Astrid cringing at the sound. The Gronckle stirred awake, its large round eyes zeroing in on her instantly.

"Hey, remember me?" Astrid said cheerfully, slowly pulling a rock from the sack. She'd visited these dragons on multiple occasions, gaining their trust through food and kindness.

The Gronckle growled low in its throat until it spied the offered rock. Its tongue hung out the side of its wide mouth as it approached Astrid. She coaxed it from the cage, speaking encouraging words to the Gronckle as it padded out toward her.

Astrid gestured to the open arena exit. "Go on. You're free."

The Gronckle gazed at her then flicked its eyes to the other three dragons still locked away. With that gesture, Astrid understood. "You want to leave with your friends, don't you? Wait right here."

Two more cages were opened one at a time, and the trust she had slowly earned was tested as the Hideous Zippleback and then the Monstrous Nightmare walked free. Astrid breathed a sigh of relief that these dragons did, in fact, trust her, especially when the Nightmare emerged. If he flamed up, the release mission would be exposed.

The three freed dragons waited patiently as Astrid opened the last cage, which held the dragon she'd grown a soft spot for. "Hey girl," Astrid said affectionately, the chicken leg held out for the Deadly Nadder to sniff. When the Nadder had cleared the cage, she threw the chicken leg for the dragon to catch and it happily munched on it.

"Go on," Astrid shooed the dragons toward the exit. The dragons looked at her, perplexed. Astrid frowned. Maybe they'd been in captivity so long they forgotten how to be free. She marched to the opening, stretching her arm out toward it. "You're all free to leave! Go!"

The dragons looked at each other as if having a silent conversation. The Nadder squawked at them and finally the other dragons began to walk to the arena exit.

Astrid let out a breathy laugh, facing the Nadder who stayed behind. "So, they'll listen to you, huh?" The Nadder turned its head to look at her. Out of habit, Astrid reached out to scratch its chin just as she'd done for Toothless countless times.

The Nadder purred happily at the affection, showing no sign of animosity. The smile on Astrid's face fell as an ache like never before struck her heart. "Why did I take so long to free you?" She rested a hand on the Nadder's horn, the dragon pressing against her palm. "I'm so, so sorry, girl."

"Who's there?!" a voice boomed from the arena opening, echoing off the stone walls like a clap of thunder.

Astrid's breath caught as her entire body filled with dread. That wasn't just _any_ voice; that voice belonged to the Chief.

The Deadly Nadder crouched into a defensive position, her wings spreading from her body. Astrid knew if the Nadder would attack the Chief, she'd be brought down in one blow. Astrid couldn't live with herself if she allowed that to happen to this creature.

Stoick waved the torch out in front of him, light from the licking flames illuminating Astrid's face. "Hofferson? What in Helheim's Gate are you doing with that dragon?"

Stoick's stern eyes swept around the area as he spotted the cage doors open, the dragons missing save for one, who was ready to put up a fight. "Did _you_ free these dragons?" Realization dawned on his face, and Astrid didn't think he could hold such malevolence as a furious fire raged in the Chief's eyes. He took a dangerous step forward. "Did _Hiccup_ have something to do with this?"

The Nadder squawked threatening, and Astrid knew she had to get the dragon out before blood was shed. "Go. Now," she hissed at the Nadder. She gazed into the Nadder's eye, pleading for it to understand. "I'll be fine, girl."

Astrid never in her life thought she would lay hands on her own Chief. But as the Nadder shot into the air and ducked through the exit, Astrid lunged for Stoick hoping any kind of distraction would deter him from going after the Nadder.

As fierce as Astrid could be, she was no match for the mountain of a man. Stoick snatched her up in his mighty hands, pinning her arms at her sides – the torch discarded on the floor.

"You've cast your lot with them as well!" he spat, the flaming red of his beard matching his red-hot anger. Astrid knew exactly what he was insinuating. The betrayal of Stoick's only son and now one of the most promising young warriors in his tribe.

Astrid squirmed to work free, but she knew the attempt was in vain. Stoick's hand clamped onto her forearm, his squeezing fingers sending a painful twinge through Astrid's bicep muscle.

Stoick picked up the torch, the flame almost snuffed out by its fall to the floor. "We're going to go have a talk, you and me, about this little stunt."

As her Chief dragged her away, Astrid's mind panicked thinking about Hiccup and how she wouldn't be there to meet him come sunrise.


	3. The Interrogation

_Astrid stood rooted to the dusty, stone floor of the training arena, stunned by the events that were happening right before her eyes._

 _The Monstrous Nightmare. Toothless coming to Hiccup's rescue. Stoick furious beyond imagine._

 _Hiccup was now on Toothless' back on the saddle he'd built, staring down his father with astonishing courage that even the most tenacious of Vikings would falter in. He stood firm in what he believed in, and that was enough strength for him to not be moved as he protected his friend._

" _If you kill Toothless, you'll have to kill me too."_

 _A hand flew to cover her mouth as Astrid gasped at his words. She shook her head, silently willing the Chief to not take the sentiment to action. She wouldn't be able to hold her tongue if anything happened to Hiccup. She wouldn't be able to bear witnessing him die._

 _Astrid stayed hidden in the shadows of the tunnel leading into the arena. Words were exchanged by father and son, but their voices were too low to hear what they were saying._

 _Hiccup never wavered as he stared his father down as if he knew no fear. Stoick pointed sharply to the tunnel exit. The crowd talked amongst themselves at the turn of events as several of Berk's finest warriors stood by to take down the Night Fury._

 _Somehow Hiccup kept Toothless calm throughout the exchange. He leaned down to talk to Toothless before the dragon took off toward the exit._

" _Hiccup!" Astrid shouted, and Toothless landed long enough for her to jump on behind Hiccup. They cleared the arena and were gone._

* * *

Astrid remained silent as her Chief practically dragged her along. Dread flooded her as Stoick approached the one structure she'd never entered before on Berk: the stockade. He was hauling her off to prison; no chance of escape; no chance of stealing away to get to Hiccup.

Stoick swung the thick wooden door open as if it were made of parchment. His torch lit the way down a cheerless hallway. He stopped at a door to the right, drawing out a ring of keys from his belt and unlocking the door.

Astrid knew this was it. He was locking her away.

As they entered the room, a single chair sat within the middle of the space. He none-so-gently plopped her down upon the chair and shut the door. He lit the lamp that hung on a hook from the ceiling, snuffed out the torch, then set his hard gaze upon her.

Astrid had never feared her Chief. She respected him as a Great Warrior and Leader before he sent Hiccup into exile. She understood the man's decision to send his son away, but her regard for him had shifted. Wariness had set in, but not fear; not until now.

In the flickering lamplight, Stoick the Vast appeared as a menacing, horned giant, his massive fists like war hammers ready to pound the life from their victims. Astrid gripped the seat of the chair, speculating for the first time if her Chief would strike her.

"Now, Hofferson. Did Hiccup put you up to releasing those dragons?"

She kept her voice strong, even through the fear, as she answered him. "No, sir. I made that decision myself."

"You just out of the blue decide to commit treason? To side with the dragons and toss aside your people? With no influence from my-" Stoick caught himself, but Astrid knew what he was about to say. After all this time, Stoick still thought of Hiccup as his son and that struck her. "The traitor," he corrected. He bent down towards her, the shadows cast from the lamplight causing an eerie affect on his face. His words hissed out like a snake spitting venom. "Has Hiccup set foot on Berk after he was exiled?"

She wanted to lie, but she didn't trust her voice with the answer. Extreme emotions filled the small room from both occupants and suffocated her as if she were drowning in them. She would not betray Hiccup, and that gave her the strength to straighten in the chair and stare her Chief down in defiance.

Stoick watched for a long beat, eyes narrowed. Then he stood to full height again, nodding his head slowly. "Oh, I see."

Stoick's gaze stole away and Astrid could breath again. She observed the Chief, noticing a shift in his posture, in the harsh mood that had been present in the room. Stoick crossed his arms and bowed his head, the fight seeming to diffuse visibly in him. He looked almost defeated.

He kept his eyes to the wall beside her. "He is well?" the question was stiff but truly genuine.

Astrid didn't know whether to answer. Was this a trick to get her to reveal Hiccup's comings and goings? But no, Stoick was a straightforward man, not a trickster or manipulator. Astrid had to trust her gut that this would not be the biggest mistake of her life.

"He is," she replied in barely a whisper.

Stoick's back rose and fell in a deep sigh. "Does he come often?"

"Every chance he can get to come see me." If he only knew their plan, save the Chief the time in bestowing his judgement upon her. She let it slip. "I'm going into exile with him. We'll leave, and you never have to deal with us again, sir."

"Oh, you're not leaving, Hofferson." Stoick turned to face her, the hardness returning in his voice. He stepped forward, towering like a giant intimidating a village. "I will not deal with another traitor the way I did Hiccup. You're staying right here."

Astrid's chest heaved in impending sobs as the door slammed shut behind Stoick, the sound echoing her doom.

What would Hiccup think if she didn't show up? Would he take the risk to search for her in the village? Stoick wouldn't allow his son to freely leave a second time. Astrid froze as an icy chill gripped her on the spot, another terrible thought crossing her panicked mind.

What if she was bait for Stoick to capture his lost son?


	4. The Stand-off

_Hiccup watched in a daze, not believing his own eyes, as Toothless drove the Monstrous Nightmare back into its cage. The Night Fury must have scaled the steep wall of the cove to get to him. Toothless had come to his rescue._

 _Now they stared down another adversary, one that couldn't be dealt with by simply trapping in a cage._

 _Hiccup leapt onto Toothless' back, foot sliding into the pedal. Toothless awaited his order, the dragon's muscles tense against the side of his legs. Disbelief reigned over his father's features, his stunned gaze zeroing in on Toothless then rising to meet Hiccup's._

 _Berk's finest warriors were at attention as they circled the arena, awaiting their Chief's command. They'd take down Toothless in a heartbeat and Hiccup's chest clinched at the sinking realization. He rested a soothing hand his dragon's head, hoping Toothless wouldn't spook and set off an onslaught._

" _If you kill Toothless, you'll have to kill me too."_

" _What in Helheim is this?" Stoick snarled, fist clutching the war hammer's handle intensely, it's wood crackling as if it might snap in two._

" _This-" Hiccup worked to keep his voice from faltering. He couldn't reveal the shakiness that was threatening his insides; the concern for his friend that overwhelmed him. He wouldn't back down, not when his best friend's life was at stake. "-is letting go of 300 hundred years of war."_

 _Stoick's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I raised you better than this."_

" _You raised me to hate dragons, but I found a better way; a way that doesn't involve killing and destroying."_

" _You cast your lot with them," Stoick spat venom._

" _Why won't you give them a chance, dad? Dragons are not what we think they are."_

 _Stoick's hand holding the hammer shook as his control wavered. "This is your only chance. Choose your people, your home, your birthright…or choose them."_

 _Hiccup had assumed the choice would be harder. But losing everything he had, everything his entire life had revolved around, wasn't as hard for him to let go. He loved his father and it hurt like a stab in the heart to be rejected by his flesh and blood, but Toothless' life was more important than the pain of rejection and when it came to life and death, Hiccup would choose the life._

 _He firmly set his gaze, his voice strong with courage. "I choose them."_

 _Stoick's chest heaved heavily underneath his armor, his rage staying corked within his massive form. "You are not my son." He sharply pointed to the exit tunnel of the arena. "If you set foot on Berk again, there will be no second chance. Now, leave before I change my mind."_

 _There was no time to process the emotions that were flooding him. Hiccup tore his gaze from his father, the betrayal masked behind the fury raging in Stoick's eyes._

 _He leaned close to Toothless' ear, giving the command to leave. The dragon bounded toward the exit tunnel. Stunned talking echoed through the arena behind them, the crowd discussing amongst themselves of the situation that had unfolded._

" _Hiccup!" one voice out of the mass caught his attention and out of the shadows of the tunnel, Astrid appeared. He halted Toothless long enough for her to leap on behind him and they shot off away from Berk. Away from a life that was no longer his._

* * *

 _Toothless touched down on the shoreline of Berk farthest from the village. The two riders disembarked._

" _Stoick spared you and Toothless," Astrid said, the shock of the events evident in her tone._

 _Hiccup stared at the ground, raw emotions crashing down inside him as he could finally process all that had happened. "Yeah, I can't believe it either." He patted his torso, trying to cover with snark. "I'm still alive, right?"_

 _A beat of quiet fell between them before Astrid asked the heavy-laden question, "Hiccup, what're you going to do?"_

 _He shrugged. "Leave. Like I should have done in the first place." A deep breath accompanied his next words, ones that left a bitter taste in his mouth and an anchor in his stomach. "My dad exiled me."_

'You are not my son.' _He shut his eyes tight willing that statement to stop echoing in his head._

" _Is that what he told you? I couldn't hear everything you were saying."_

" _He told me to leave before he changed his mind and that if I ever set foot on Berk again, there'd be no second chance."_

 _A comforting hand touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry, for everything."_

 _He tore his eyes from the ground to glance at Astrid over his shoulder. "Thanks, Astrid." She was the only person on Berk he had left; the only one who understood that dragons were not the enemy. He longed to hold onto to her, just for a moment. "I guess this is goodbye."_

 _Astrid's eyes widened, and her mouth gaped as if she weren't expecting his farewell. She clutched her hands together, and he could tell the gears in her head were turning. "What if I come with you."_

 _That was one offer he did not expect. He tamped down the flutter in his chest. "If you go with me, you'd be exiled too."_

" _I accept that," she replied firmly._

" _Astrid, I can't ask you to give up your whole life to come with me. You have family and a home and you're one of the best warriors in our tribe."_

 _A fist tangled in the front of his tunic. Hiccup was suddenly yanked forward, a pair of lips smashing into his. All reckoning ceased as his mind melted at a warmth and softness on his lips he'd never felt before._

 _Astrid stepped back severing their connection. Hiccup, half-lidded, stared into the space above her shoulder, his mind catching up with heart. Astrid had_ kissed _him. Not just a peck on the cheek like she'd done once before, but actually lip to lip contact that Hiccup wasn't sure how to process on top of all the other emotions running ramped._

 _He wouldn't whisk her away with him, not yet, but he knew in the moment that he couldn't stay away from her._

* * *

Hiccup checked the fish cooking over the low, licking flames of the campfire. They'd hunkered down in a nearby cave to prepare a meal as they awaited Astrid's return.

"We have so many places to take Astrid." He glanced over at the dragon curled up close by, his belly full of fish and not showing the same enthusiasm for the upcoming adventures. "After we introduce her to Mom, of course."

He hadn't planned on coming back to Berk. Once Stoick slammed the gavel setting the verdict of exile, Hiccup knew he had to leave forever and never look back. But Astrid had kissed him causing him to recant his decision.

He'd carried a torch for her for some time before they'd become something akin to friends. That torch morphed into mutual respect after getting to know her, and he couldn't help the genuine feelings that bloomed during their time spent together.

Hiccup sat back on his bottom, elbows resting on his knees. "I'm sorry, bud. I didn't ask you if it was okay for Astrid to come with us. I know it's a little late, but are you okay with this?"

Toothless stirred from his dozing and crooned in response. He crawled the short distance to Hiccup, licking his friend's cheek. Hiccup laughed, rubbing the sticky saliva off his skin. "I guess that's a yes," he figured, hugging the dragon's neck. "Don't worry. Me and you will still have our time together." Large green eyes met his as Hiccup pulled back. "We'll have to work on finding Astrid her own dragon. Deal?"

Toothless slobber attacked him to the ground. "C'mon, Toothless!"

Hiccup was about to start a wrestling match when Toothless popped his head up, ears twitching in alertness. "What is it, bud?"

The way Toothless bounded out the wide cave opening, his head held high as he listened, alarmed Hiccup. His dragon wouldn't be this intent if it were only the singular footfalls of Astrid approaching. Something wasn't right.

Hiccup caught up with Toothless at the water's edge. Toothless peered up at the star-speckled sky, crooning and anxious. "What's going on Toothless?" He followed his dragon's view and gasped.

The bright stars hanging against the inky blanket of the sky vanished as a dark mass swept over them. Hiccup recognized the black mass. He'd seen it his entire life.

"Dragon raid."


	5. The Rescue

_There was no second choice for who would enter the Kill Ring. The Chief avoided the arena after the day he banished his only son. Dragon training continued even though the new recruits had completed their course._

 _Gobber claimed the recruits needed to sharpen their skills, but he informed Astrid that she needn't come to practice. Though she wasn't who Gothi picked for the Kill Ring, her skills and work ethic outshone even some of the hardiest of warriors on Berk. She was ready for when the ugly head of battle roared in_

 _But Astrid had convinced Gobber she needed the extra training. She wished to stick close to the dragons set aside for that purpose. She knew one day they'd all feel the cold hand of death as an ax sliced through their necks. The horrific thought made her shiver and her stomach flip violently. Not that long ago, she'd been happy to lob off the head of one of those dragons. Now she couldn't imagine hurting any of them._

 _Appearances needed to be kept in tack. Being violent with the beasts during training happened, but Astrid tried her best to limit it. She tried sneaking in some of Hiccup's tactics when she could. She'd learned so much from her time around Toothless. It was amazing how much Vikings_ **didn't** _know about dragons._

 _She'd also volunteered to take care of the penned dragons. Her friendship with Toothless made her feel responsible for their wellbeing. The more time she spent with the dragons, the more she longed to set them free and fly off with them. She especially had a soft spot for the Deadly Nadder. The female Nadder would perk up every time she heard Astrid's voice, and she'd meet her at the bars, squawking in greeting. Astrid would apologize for the treatment from the training sessions. The Nadder would cock her head, crooning as if to say she understood._

 _It was strange without Hiccup and Toothless around. Astrid had spent a great deal of time with them in the short period of Toothless being shot down into their lives. She'd never had friends as close as them before. Endless training had made her life void of anyone remotely close. The other teens her age had only gravitated towards her because of her status as the most promising young warrior. They never actually tried to get to_ know _her; not like Hiccup had._

 _She was alone again; left to wait for the days when Hiccup and Toothless would sneak onto the far shores from the village of Berk to spend a few needed hours with her._

 _Astrid sat on her bed one evening, sharpening her axe and debating whether to ask Gobber to repair the nicks. A scampering of claws on the opening of her window drew her attention, and she raised her axe at the intruder. A green Terrible Terror perched on the sill of her window._

 _Astrid smiled at the visitor. Hiccup had taken her to an island he'd found where a flock of Terrible Terrors lived. They were friendly little creatures who just wanted to be petted._

" _Hey little guy," she greeted gently so not to spook it. "Did Hiccup send you?"_

 _She looked over the small dragon as she approached it. A tube was tied to its back leg. It allowed Astrid into its personal space as she retrieved a message from the tube to unfurrow it._

" _My name is Sharpshot. I will be your Terror Mail carrier. Hiccup has a message for you," Astrid read out loud at the top of the letter. She chuckled to herself. "Hiccup, you dork." She turned the parchment over to find the message._

'Meet me at our secret spot tomorrow. Same time. I really miss you, Astrid.'

 _Astrid's cheeks warmed and her heart pumped an extra few beats at the last sentence. This would be their fourth rendezvous since Hiccup had left for exile. This was the first time he'd voiced that he missed her. She missed him too, more than she ever imagined, though she had yet to make it known._

 _Sneaking away under the cover of darkness the next night, Astrid found Hiccup and Toothless waiting for her by the cave, a low campfire burning._

" _I see Sharpshot found you," Hiccup commented as she walked up._

" _He did."_

 _Astrid didn't stop until she'd walked right up to Hiccup, grabbed the ties of his tunic, and planted an unexpected kiss on him. She gazed into his half-lidded eyes as her lips departed from his. "I missed you too."_

* * *

The quiet of the night surrounded her. She couldn't sleep, not when her mind was a tangled mess of worry. And surely not while she was trapped in a prison cell with only the hard floor as a bed.

Astrid sagged against the wooden planks of the prison wall. With a defeated sigh, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She was a hair's width away from what she'd longed for for months. There was no regret freeing the captive dragons, but Astrid berated herself for not being more careful.

She'd imagined the adventures her and Hiccup would have. Traversing the Archipelago on the back of Toothless, maybe befriending more dragons and discovering new lands; cuddling by a campfire and keeping each other warm during cold nights. Maybe one day they'd find a nice secluded island, build a house, extend their family.

Astrid looked forward to all of what could be, but now as she was hulled up in the Berk stockade, that future fell far from her grasp.

Astrid snapped out of her hopeless reflecting at the sound of the great horn echoing through the village. "Oh no," she gasped, knowing exactly what was happening.

She got to her feet. The barred window was slightly higher than her head, and she jumped, catching the bars and hauling herself up to peer out the window. Right at that moment, the silhouette of a dragon swooped down at the village, snatching a sheep as the poor creature bleated for help.

The stirring of voices and commotion awoke throughout the village. Giant torches with growing flames shot into the air, providing much needed light for the battle.

Astrid's foot gave way on the wall, and she hopped back down to the floor. From her view point, she watched a dragon – most likely a Monstrous Nightmare – set fire to the structure next to the stockade.

Astrid's heart began to race. If the stockade caught fire, she'd be trapped. She was sure the guard was out fighting the dragons. It'd be nearly impossible to get anyone's attention in the chaos of battle. She couldn't sit there and wait for the outcome.

Flipping the single chair in the room over, Astrid stomped down on one of the legs, breaking it off. She wedged it through the bars and hoped the quality wasn't stout. Astrid pushed the chair leg sideways with all her strength, the leg's wood creaking at the pressure. The bars were in no hurry to move, and Astrid threw down the leg with an angry growl, abandoning the only escape plan she could muster.

She jumped to catch the bars once more, peering out at the battle raging on. Fire scorched through the village, lighting the battle in a magnificent display. A dragon suddenly touched down right in front of the window. Astrid dropped to the floor instinctively out of view of the dragon. She knew Toothless and the training dragons, but any wild dragon was deemed untrustworthy until further observation.

A familiar chirp drifted through the bars causing Astrid's insides to seize up. It couldn't be, could it? She made her way to the other side of the room, a smile and laugh bursting from her at the Deadly Nadder, its head turned to the side as it stared through the bars at her.

"You found me, girl!"

Astrid jumped back at the sound of the door swinging open. She snatched up the broken chair and hoisted it above her head, ready to fight her way out. She nearly swung out, but stopped at the sight of the last person she expected to see walk through the door.

"Hiccup!" She dropped the chair, and threw her arms around him, relief making her limbs tingle. "How'd you find me?"

Hiccup gave her a quick squeeze before pulling back. "Your Deadly Nadder friend found me and led me here. She must know my scent from being around you and found me at our meeting spot."

Astrid looked back through the barred window where the Nadder was waiting. "Clever girl!"

"We need to move," Hiccup said, urgently. They dashed out the stockade, the Nadder meeting them at the door. "We're riding the Nadder out of here!" He bent over, lacing his fingers together to give Astrid a boost onto the tall beast.

Astrid reached out to take Hiccup's hand to help him up when a voice boomed toward them like a clap of thunder.

"HICCUP!"


End file.
